


Несколько фактов из жизни основателей

by Klea_Strix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creation of Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts Founders Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Какими они были, великие основатели Хогвартса, как и чем жили, как и почему расстались, и что с ними происходит сейчас.





	1. Факт первый

— Эй, убери свою гадину от моей птички! — раздался женский крик, мужской голос пытался ее успокоить.

— Ну, чего ты так вспылила, они просто играют?

— Я вспылила?! Эта зараза укусила моего подопытного, а ты еще спрашиваешь, чего я вспылила?!!

— Да ничего она ему не сделает. В конце концов, мы всегда сможем его снова оживить.

— Ну, ладно, ты сам на это напросился.

Женщина сделала пас рукой в сторону орла, сжимающего в своих когтях извивающееся тело змеи, и пробормотала подходящее по случаю заклинание. Последний раз крылья птицы поднялись в воздух и замерли, застыв навечно в камне.

— Великолепно. Я не расслышал, что это было за заклинание, — сказал мужчина, подходя ближе и рассматривая получившуюся статую. — Знаешь, после этого тебя вполне можно назвать Медузой Гаргоной.

Он обернулся и наткнулся на довольную улыбку ведьмы.

— Потому что после этого заклинания, как правило, пропадает желание болтать, — парировала она.

— Тогда может, скажешь, почему именно необратимые заклинания вызывают на твоем лице столь милую, если не сказать радостную улыбку?

— А что нужно, чтобы вызвать у тебя такую же улыбку?

— Напоить меня чаем.

— Как мало же тебе нужно для счастья, — прокомментировала женщина и направилась в дом.

— Не так уж и мало, — ответил гость ее удаляющейся спине. Потом, посмотрев на одиноко стоящее каменное изваяние, с помощью заклинания поднял его и примостил на крышу каменного здания, тем самым присоединив его к остальным находящимся там статуям. Посмотрев на дело рук своих и удовлетворенно хмыкнув, он шагнул в дом Ровены Рейвенкло, одной из могущественных ведьм Британских островов.

Он нашел ее на кухне, в которой пахло чаем и еще чем-то экзотическим, но довольно приятным.

— Не припомню, чтобы хоть одно из известных зелий имело такой запах, — обратился он к хлопотавшей у очага женщине.

— Это не зелье, а твой чай, — ответила она, не отрываясь от чайника.

— И что это?

— Ты так и будешь меня допрашивать все время? Я могу ведь и отозвать свое приглашение на чай.

— Разве я такое заслужил? Я просто любопытен, — улыбнулся ее нахальный гость и заслужил ответную улыбку.

— Это жасмин. Я привезла его, когда в последний раз навещала дальнюю родню. Ну, вот, наконец, готово.

Она налила в чашечки из тонкого расписного фарфора зеленый чай, пахнущий так сильно, что у мужчины закружилась голова. Он сделал глоток и теперь, закрыв глаза, наслаждался чуть горьковатым, полным разных оттенков вкусом.

— Нет, все же ты умеешь жить, Ровена. Китайский фарфор, китайский же чай, жасмин. Только за одно это тебя могут сжечь на костре.

— Слава Богам, что это пока широко не практикуется.

— Ну, если я чего-то понимаю в человеческой психологии, нам еще предстоит это пережить, — «обнадежил» ее коллега.

— Скажи мне, Салазар, откуда столько неприятия к этим бедным людям, напрочь лишенным магических сил?

— Они невежи и тем опасны. И я не понимаю, почему некоторые волшебники так лебезят перед ними.

— Мы, кажется, договаривались, при мне эта тема не поднимается. Хватит с тебя Годрика, я говорить об этом не желаю.

— Когда-нибудь они доберутся досюда, и что ты будешь делать тогда?

— И для волшебника не так-то просто найти мой дом, что тут говорить о каких-то магглах. И я не собираюсь открывать им этот секрет.

— Очень разумная мысль, — проворчал Салазар Слизерин.

Это было вечным спором между магами: многие поддерживали Салазара в его беспокойстве на счет все растущего количества магглов; кто-то, как Ровена, не обращал на них никакого внимания, занятый своими делами; были и такие, кто интересовался людьми и даже пытался жить среди них. К кругу промаггловски настроенных относился и Годрик Гриффиндор, рыжий увалень, любитель выпивки и хорошей драки, впрочем, как всякий уважающий себя ирландец.

Вот и снова Салазар вернулся к мыслям о происхождении. Последнее время эта тема почему-то особенно увлекала его. Взять, к примеру, ту же Ровену. Даже то, что она ведьма, не так бросалось в глаза, как ее непривычная для этих земель внешность.

— На себя посмотри, какой из тебя англосакс? — прервала она его размышления, бросив взгляд на черные волосы, крупные черты лица и зеленые глаза на смуглом лице.

— Опять копаешься в моих мыслях?

— Ты неприлично громко думаешь, — и, глядя на его обескураженное лицо, рассмеялась. — Ты начал разговаривать вслух, что для тебя очень необычно.

— Будем считать, что здесь я чувствую себя в безопасности, вот и расслабился, — скрыл он под улыбкой свою настороженность.

— Пусть будет так, — Ровена приняла его объяснения, но вряд ли им поверила. — Так что вернемся к нашей внешности. Что собственно тебя не устраивает?

Она скосила глаза на стоящее на столе небольшое зеркало, используемое в приготовлении некоторых зелий. В нем отражалась высокая женщина средних лет. Высокая грудь, тонкая талия и крутые бедра были запрятаны под темно-синий балахон. Красота для нее всегда шла на втором плане после удобства. Это только подчеркивали каштанового цвета волосы, убранные в строгую косу, чтобы не мешались во время занятия алхимией.

— Хотел бы я знать, с чего вдруг твоим родителям вздумалось назвать тебя Ровеной, ты же даже не блондинка.

— Ну, эта была папина идея, — улыбнулась смуглая ведьма. — Они долго с мамой выбирали между Ревеккой и Рогнедой, дико перессорились, а потом решили назвать в честь прабабки.

— Да, хорошая история. А главное ни одно имя тебе полностью не подходит.

— Да ладно тебе, не имя делает человека, а человек имя. Посмотри на нас. Годрик Гриффиндор — на его гербе даже не грифон, да и имя англосаксонское, и как это вяжется с его ирландским происхождением?

— Зато к Хельге ее имя подходит великолепно, — возразил Салазар.

— Благочестивая? Да это точно про нее, и трудолюбивая. Но на фоне этого «исключения» понимаешь, что твое правило не работает. Так что брось искать смысл там, где его отродясь не было.

— А как насчет меня? — поинтересовался мужчина.

— А что насчет тебя? Твое родовое имя может быть переведено как «то, внутри чего хитрость». А кто мне все время говорит, что если он «живет со змеями, то это совсем не значит, что он змея»? — Салазар Слизерин потупил взор, признавая если не поражение, то уступку в этом споре, а Ровена продолжала ворчать, не отрываясь от своего основного занятия — помешивать что-то в большом котле. — Никогда не понимала, как после солнечных долин Гвадианы ты можешь жить на своих болотах.

— Дело привычки, да и на болотах меня никто не достает. Можно сказать, мы одного поля ягоды — не любим, когда нам мешают всякие олухи.

Ровена что-то хотела ответить, но в это время над поверхностью зелья образовался туман, варево закипело и устремилось к краям котла. Одним рывком женщина сняла его с огня и переставила на стол. Несколько брызг попало на его деревянную поверхность. Маг успел убрать фарфоровую чашку с «линии огня» и теперь с интересом наблюдал, как густая бурая жидкость проедает и без того попорченную столешницу.

— И что это было? — поинтересовался он у ведьмы.

— Хельга попросила придумать что-то от короедов.

— Да, после этого короеды точно не выживут, им просто будет негде жить.

— Да, кажется, я несколько перестаралась, придется переделывать.

— А это куда?

— Куда-нибудь приспособлю, — махнула рукой Ровена. — В хозяйстве все пригодится.

— Продай какому-нибудь феодалу, как оружие осады, — посоветовал ей практичный Слизерин. — Больше это ни на что не годится.

— Посмотрим, — пожала плечами ведьма, ставя на огонь новый котел.


	2. Факт второй

Скрип телеги смолк у порога невысокого домика, расположившегося в залитой солнцем лощине. Женщина в темно-синем плаще спустилась на землю и направилась к двери. На её стук никто не ответил. Толкнув дверь, гостья бесцеремонно вошла в дом, чтобы убедиться, что хозяев и вправду нет. Бросив остроконечную шляпу на чисто прибранный стол, она выглянула в окно кухни, выходящее на внутренний двор. Это не был двор в его прямом понимании, скорее уж огород, в котором копошилась чья-то фигура. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, гостья направилась вокруг дома. Ослик, впряженный в телегу, задумчиво поплелся вслед за ней.

— Здравствуй, милая! — крикнула женщина. — Даже в свой день рождения не можешь оторваться от своих растений?

— Ровена? — Светло-серые глаза Хельги взглянули на прибывшую. — Я не заметила, что так время быстро прошло, только на часик и вышла.

— Думаю, этот часик прошел еще полдня тому назад, — улыбнулась ей подруга. — Хватит копаться в земле, я тут тебе подарки привезла.

И Ровена махнула рукой сторону ослика, который все с тем же задумчивым видом разорял грядку с какой-то травой.

— Моя стевия! — воскликнула Хельга и рванулась к скотине.

— А он оказался разборчив, — рассмеялась Ровена и присоединилась к выгону упрямого животного.

С трудом управившись с ослом и выгрузив содержимое телеги, подруги, наконец, спрятались в прохладе дома.

— Я так и не посмотрела, что ты привезла.

— Да так, ничего особенного. Твое зелье от короедов, которое ты просила, статуэтку, украсить твой дом, да несколько новых саженцев. Стоп, куда побежала? — Ровена еле успела перехватить подругу, горящую энтузиазмом сразу заняться своим «подарком». — Никуда они от тебя не денутся. Их все равно нужно пересаживать на старую луну.

— Ну, я одним глазком, ладно?

— Сядь, неугомонная, — Ровена весело разглядывала тонкую маленькую фигурку могущественной ведьмы. Она в свои немалые годы все равно продолжала выглядеть девочкой-подростком. Только загорелое лицо, обрамленное светло-русыми волосами, уже пересекли несколько морщин, но глаза светились добротой и задором, а движения были все так же порывисты, как когда-то в юности. — Сядь, посиди хоть минуту. Это еще не все подарки.

Рука нырнула под плащ, и оттуда был явлен свиток.

— Это твой гороскоп, составленный лучшим императорским астрологом. Я перевела его и надеялась, это тебя порадует.

Пергамент перешел из одних рук в другие, из мягких и ухоженных в натруженные, почерневшие от постоянной работы в земле. Хельга развернула его и погрузилась в чтение.

Пока хозяйка была занята, гостья занялась наведением порядка в привезенных вещах. Большая бутыль с зельем отправилась на полку в сарай, куда и была загнана телега. Кадка с саженцами была пристроена в темный угол, где трудолюбивая Хельга не нашла бы ее хотя бы до конца дня.

Ослик получил по спине сорванным у дома стебельком сорной травы с колоском на конце и обиженный направился в обратную сторону. Осталась одна проблема: куда пристроить каменное изваяние орла, сжимавшего в когтях змею, что, извернувшись, кусала его.

За этим занятием ее и застала Хельга.

— Что это?!

— Это еще один подарок.

— Великий Мерлин, это и есть та «статуэтка», о которой ты говорила?! Ничего себе! И куда я эту бандуру поставлю?

— Вот и я об этом думаю. Твоя крыша явно не приспособлена к таким украшениям.

— Вот бы и оставила себе, — пробормотала Хельга, уже во второй раз обходя каменного орла, каждый раз задевая мантией за широко распахнутые крылья.

— На моей и так уже красуется с десяток подобных, — пожаловалась ей Ровена. — Салазар каждый раз старается их пристроить именно туда, скоро крыша обвалится под такой тяжестью. А потому спасай, подруга, пусть хоть эта побудет у тебя. Я наложила на нее охранные заклинания, так что это получился неплохой Страж.

— Лучше бы ты Годрику ее подарила, — вздохнула верная подруга, доставая палочку. — На стенах его замка между горгульями есть еще несколько дюймов, куда бы мы смогли впихнуть ваши со Слизерином творения.

С этими словами Хельга подняла статую в воздух и начала транспортировку в направлении огорода. Через несколько минут она вернулась довольная собой.

— А ты знаешь, получилось совсем неплохо. Нужно наложить еще парочку заклинаний и из него выйдет неплохое пугало.

Весело рассмеявшись, женщины направились в дом. Там Хельга начала накрывать на стол, а Ровена занялась завариванием чая. Между делом они продолжали перекидываться фразами.

— Я не понимаю, что вы там с Салазаром не поделили, что столько животных окаменело?

— А при чем тут он? На его совести только вот этот экземпляр, — кивок головы в сторону кухонного окна. — Остальные — просто приостановленные опыты.

— Это как? — из гостиной показалась удивленное лицо.

— Надо же мне на ком-то ставить эксперименты, — пояснила ей Ровена. — Но идеи бывают удачные и не очень, а так же иногда недодуманные, а потому приходится замораживать подопытных, чтобы вернуться к ним позже. А чтобы они просто не валялись по дому, лучше всего их обратить в камень, эффект тот же, а смотрится эстетичнее.

— Твоя практичность иногда меня пугает, — с этими словами Хельга исчезла в недрах комнаты. Загремела расставляемая на столе посуда, а по дому разнесся аромат свежезаваренного с лепестками роз чая. На запах вышла хозяйка в новом платье под праздничной мантией. — Приятно пахнет. На вкус, надеюсь, тоже будет не отрава.

— С чего вдруг такое подозрение к моей стряпне?

— Да так, Салазар тут рассказывал про одно твое зелье, что растворило стол.

— А я думала, что только Годрик склонен так преувеличивать.

— Так это правда?

— Правда в том, что то зелье, как оказалось, хорошо прожигает дерево, камень, кость и даже в конце концов железо, но почему-то не взаимодействует со стеклом.

— И что дальше?

— А дальше? — пожала плечами Ровена. — Салазар был прав: из него вышло хорошее оружие осады.

— Ты отдала его магглам?! — возмущение маленькой ведьмы было неподдельным, но смутить уверенную в своей правоте Рейвенкло оказалось непросто.

— Я его не отдала, — Хельга расслабилась, но рано. — Я его обменяла. Не волнуйся, зелье не попадет в руки наших феодалов, оно осело в сокровищнице Поднебесной империи.

— И твой император будет убивать с его помощью людей?

— Это уже его дело. Все мы смертны, а это не самая плохая смерть, быстрая.

— Это жестоко! Ты не лучше Слизерина!

— В этом ты права, — раздался за их спинами мужской голос. Салазар стоял, прислонившись к косяку, и с улыбкой следил за их перепалкой.

— Даже этот магглоненавистник согласен со мной, — обрадовалась неожиданной поддержке "малютка" Хаффлпафф. Гость двинулся к женщинам. Имениннице был вручен букет из скромных болотных трав и цветов, а так же мешок, в котором копошилось что-то. Пока женщина развязывала узлы, темноволосый колдун шагнул навстречу другой ведьме, продолжая отвечать Хельге.

— Ты права в том, что, как ни прекрасна эта ведьма, она все же не лучше меня.

Ровена вспыхнула, но не успела ничего ответить, так как мешок из рук обескураженной именинницы вывалился, и оттуда показалась голова маленького барсучонка, который, ударившись о настил, заверещал диким голосом. С этим происшествием конфликт затух, так и не разгоревшись.

Невилл, как был назван подобранный Слизерином барсучонок, был накормлен теплой манной кашей и устроен в корзине на кухне. Успокоенные гости сели, наконец, за стол.

— Мы еще кого-то ждем? — поинтересовался мужчина.

— Да, Годрик обещался прибыть.

— Этот рыжий пьяница, как всегда, опоздает, потом с шумом завалится посреди ночи в компании своих возлюбленных магглов, когда приличные маги уже давно отдыхают.

— Только не надо снова затягивать старую песню. Мы договаривались, все разборки вы будете устраивать без нас, — чуть ли ни в один голос ответили ему ведьмы и получили в ответ саркастическую улыбку.

— Я готов выполнить требование, и, если я хоть раз окажусь неправ, даже готов буду принести ему свои извинения.

— Готовь свои извинения, потому как он прибыл, — получил он в ответ не менее язвительную улыбку от Ровены.

И, правда, с улицы послышался грохот, хлопанье огромных крыльев и довольный голос Гриффиндора.

— Эй, хозяйка, выходи встречать гостей.

Хельга устремилась к двери.

— Великий Мерлин, кажется, он сделал это специально, — проворчал Слизерин.

— Ничего было словами бросаться, — отпарировала ведьма.

— Ты же знала, что он приближается, и не остановила меня?

— Ты же лучше меня, вот и выкручивайся теперь сам.

— Язва!

— А как же!

— Какова ведьма, таковы у нее и зелья!

— Ты долго мне будешь это вспоминать? Всем уже рассказал?

— Еще нет. Но, не волнуйся, это войдет в историю.

— Я то хоть в историю войду, а вот ты даже этого будешь лишен!

— Может быть, хватит? — прервала их перепалку Хельга, вовремя появившаяся в комнате. За ее спиной высился огромный во всех отношениях меднобородый мужчина с огненно-рыжими волосами.

— Да, ладно, — пробасил он. — Милые бранятся, только тешатся.

— Как всегда, шутки у тебя не первой свежести, — мгновенно среагировала недовольная Ровена.

— Ну вот, и мне досталось. Из-за чего сыр-бор?

— Кое-кто хотел принести тебе свои извинения, — вдруг улыбнулась Ровена, отбрасывая свои длинные волосы на спину и разворачиваясь к своему визави.

— Ведьма! — прошипел тот.

— А ты как думал?! — одними губами ответила ему колдунья.

— Я уж не рассчитывал, что ты появишься один и раньше ночных петухов, и грозился извиниться, если произойдет сие чудо.

— Да ладно, — лицо Годрика слегка покраснело. — Я и правда думал слегка опоздать, но вся компания перебрала и быстро вырубилась, а пить в одиночестве я не привык.

— Значит, мы обязаны твоим появлением группе магглов-выпивох, которые упились до состояния поросячьего визга? Превосходно! — холодно произнес Слизерин.

— Что ты понимаешь в выпивке, арабский выкормыш? Мы может и много пьем, но зато и за столом и в битве мы одинаково сильны и храбры.

— Что касается стола, так это точно, а про битву поостерегся бы говорить, а вдруг придется подтверждать свои слова.

Маги было схватились за свои палочки, как по комнате прокатился громкий окрик.

— Хватит! — Палочки вылетели из рук противников, чтобы очутиться в руках рассерженной Хельги. Сейчас она уже не казалась маленькой и безобидной на фоне разбушевавшихся колдунов. Мужчины сникли и расселись по разным краям стола. Забрав их палочки от греха подальше, хозяйка удалилась на кухню.

— Мальчики, кажется, вы испортили имениннице праздник.

Мужчины переглянулись и поплелись на кухню, просить прощения.


	3. Факт третий

— Хельга, я так рад тебя видеть, какими судьбами ты забрела в мой тихий приют?

— И это ты называешь тихим приютом?!

Ведьма обвела взглядом всю ту суету, что творилась вокруг. У каменных стен замка сновала целая куча народа, преимущественно маггловского происхождения. В людской гомон свой вклад вносили и их вечные спутники: лошади, собаки, коровы и различного вида птица. Скрипели колеса телег, дети гоняли обруч, ругался торговый люд, бряцали оружием стражники. От этого шума у женщины разболелась голова, а ожидание Годрика у дверей его дома, где ее оставил неучтивый слуга, не прибавило хорошего настроения. Поэтому когда навстречу ей вышел хозяин здешних земель, даже тихая и спокойная Хельга была готова разнести всё и всех в клочья.

— Годрик, как может нормальный маг жить в таком месте?! Вавилон по сравнению с ним — спокойная деревня!

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — примирительно пробасил Гриффиндор. — Проходи, милая, ты же не без нужды пришла в этот «вавилон».

И он повел ее по холодным коридорам в зал, где жарко горел камин, на полу валялись шкуры животных, а по стенам были развешаны охотничьи трофеи. Усадив свою гостью в массивное кресло и укрыв ее ноги выделанной оленьей шкурой, Годрик поднес ей кружку с подогретым вином и устроился напротив.

— Так что тебя привело сюда? Я, конечно, рад тебя видеть, но любопытство сильнее.

— А сдерживать его не пробовал?

— Ты слишком часто общаешься со Слизерином, даже язвить начала, — заметил ей Годрик.

— Опять начинаешь?!

— Ну, прости, милая. И за этот раз и за прошлый, — рыжая голова виновато опустилась на грудь.

— Прошло уже более четверти века, а ты все еще продолжаешь извиняться. Твое бы упорство, да на другие цели.

Согревшись и уже не слыша людских воплей, Хельга заметно подобрела, к ней вернулось обычное хорошее настроение.

С того знаменательного дня рождения прошло уже много лет, но они все так же продолжали общаться. В конце концов, друзья даже выработали определенные линии поведения и не раздражались по пустякам. Были темы, запрещенные на их совместных встречах, и это не давало им повода для лишних ссор. Но с недавних пор Хельгу Хаффлпафф стало беспокоить то, что происходило в мире и то, как это отражалась на магах. Она пробовала говорить с Ровеной, но та была поглощена очередным экспериментом. Салазар последнее время вообще редко вылезал со своих болот, стараясь держаться подальше от людей и их проблем. Оставался Годрик, весельчак и балагур, хотя даже его энтузиазм и жажда жизни за последнее время слегка подувяли. Все они заметно постарели, и пришло время как-то менять свою жизнь.

Годрик смотрел на лицо своей старинной подруги, и увиденное его не радовало. Он нагнулся, вытянул руку и накрыл своей огромной ладонью ее колено.

— Что случилось, милая? Что тебя так беспокоит?

— Мы, меня беспокоят мы. Нам уже всем за сотню лет, и, чем дальше, мы не становимся моложе.

— Зато становимся сильнее, — попробовал утешить ее Годрик.

— Сильнее, опытнее, но что с того? Посмотри, что это с нами делает. Посмотри на себя: ты ушел с любимых некогда равнин и живешь с магглами, предаваясь пьянству и праздности. Когда ты в последний раз по настоящему колдовал?

Гриффиндор хотел было что-то возразить и уже открыл рот, но тут же захлопнул его обратно и склонил голову, признавая ее правоту.

— Вот видишь. Слизерин заперся у себя и, говорят, занялся темной магией, магией смерти и разрушения, во всяком случае, на болота к нему боятся соваться. Ровена отгородилась от мира, сквозь ее защиту даже не всякий маг пробьется, что говорить про людей. Про ее долину говорят — волшебная, обиталище фей, которые закружат тебя в танце и не отпустят вовек. Если бы я не знала ее в молодости, я подумала бы, что она и есть легендарная Гаргона, потому как ее долина уже вся украшена каменными изваяниями.

— Я слышал какую-то историю про фей, которые затанцевали парня до такой степени, что он потерял счет времени и вернулся через пару десятков лет, не постарев ни на день.

— Этот дурашка как-то забрел в долину, и на него сработала защита, а через какое-то время Ровена наткнулась на него и разморозила беднягу. Но дело в том, что такие ревизии она проводит крайне редко, она вообще теперь нечасто выходит из дома.

— А ты?

— А что я? Иногда мне начинает казаться, что я сама уже вросла в землю. Я люблю свои растения, своих животных, я люблю лес. Может, потому вижу, как они меняются, как рождаются и умирают. Придет и наш час, и что мы оставим после себя? Кому передадим накопленные знания? Уже редко маги берут учеников, бытует мнение, что каждый маг должен самостоятельно постигать науку ворожбы. Обучение идет только в семьях и то только на бытовом уровне.

— Так и должно быть, все должно сохранятся в кланах.

— И какому клану ты оставишь свой опыт, источник своей силы? Есть у тебя прямые наследники? Все больше магов предпочитает жить отдельно, не связывая себя семьей. Посмотри хотя бы на нас, мы все одиноки.

— Когда-то я предлагал тебе создать семью, — напомнил ей Годрик и продолжил мечтательно: — И уж тогда бы у нас бегало не меньше дюжины детей, которых мы могли бы учить.

— У тебя и так бегает не меньше дюжины детей от разных матерей, и чему ты их научил, кроме как проказничать? — отпарировала Хельга. — Даже у Слизерина есть парочка детей.

— А у Ровены? — внезапно заинтересовался Гриффиндор.

— А про нее вообще сложно что-то сказать, она стала слишком скрытной, — послышался обтекаемый ответ. — Но разговор не только о детях и учениках. Мы вымираем, медленно, но верно. Магглы начинают иметь все большее влияние на нас. Еще немного, и они заставят нас бояться самих себя. Так же как они боятся нас и желают уничтожить.

— Ты опять слушала Слизерина?! Нет, и не может быть такого! — возмутился Гриффиндор.

— Может, — печально возразила ему старая ведьма. — Пройдет совсем немного времени, и взовьются костры, на которых сгорят лучшие из нас. Поверь мне, я знаю, я видела это... я чувствовала это.

— Сны? — тихо спросил Годрик, и ему не потребовался ответ. Он глядел на опущенные плечи подруги и думал, что пророчества и вещие сны — скорее не дар, а проклятие. Он не помнил случая, когда бы ни сбылось предсказание Хаффлпафф, если она давала себе труд его делать. Значит, и это было правдой, — и появятся среди магглов те, кто огнем и мечом будет бороться с магическим миром, их миром.

Годрик  тяжело поднялся с кресла, подошел к Хельге и обнял ее. Та позволила себе хоть на пару минут спрятаться от невзгод, от пугающих видений на его могучей груди. Годрик гладил ее по спине, пытаясь успокоить, забрать тяжесть с хрупких плеч.

— Что ты хочешь сказать, какую мысль ты пытаешься донести? — спросил он её тихо.

— Мы должны построить школу,— мы вчетвером, — набрать учеников и передать им все, что мы знаем. Эта школа будет учить и воспитывать новые поколения магов, и тогда у нашего мира появится шанс на выживание. В этой необъявленной войне магов и магглов могут пострадать взрослые, но дети должны выжить и научится всему, что они потом смогут передать своим потомкам. Каждое последующее поколение будет умнее и хитрее, и это станет гарантией нашего выживания среди магглов.

Годрик слушал ее с все нарастающим волнением. Перспектива, нарисованная Хельгой была пугающей. И иногда в ее словах он слышал звучание другого голоса, голоса Салазара Слизерина, который много лет твердил им об опасности со стороны простых людей. Но Хельга ни разу не обмолвилась про военные действия против магглов, она говорила лишь о выживании, и это придавало вес ее словам. Надо было признать, что это были разумные вещи. Да, это был выход.

— С чего мы начнем? — приняв ее доводы, Гриффиндору не требовалось много времени на раздумье. — Что требуется от меня?

— Нужно место под строительство школы, место удаленное, потаенное от людей, но такое, что устроило бы нас всех, и было удобно и безопасно для детей.

— Ты говоришь обо всех, а как насчет Рейвенкло и Слизерина? Ты говорила с ними?

— Еще нет, но я верю в их разум, они поймут правильность этого решения.


	4. Факт четвертый

— В конце концов, это ты выбрал это место, так что не критикуй наших строителей, — голос Слизерина был как обычно язвительно-ворчливым. Это единственное, что оставалось неизменным в нем. В остальном же… В водной глади озера отражался не черноволосый мужчина полный сил, а совершенно седой маг с холодным цепким взглядом. Вот уже два года, как он откликнулся на призыв Хельги Хаффлпафф и присоединился к Гриффиндору для строительства задуманной школы. Это было не самое легкое испытание для их выдержки, но общее дело постепенно захватывало непримиримых соперников.

Годрик постарался найти заповедное место, скрытое от людских глаз. Магия словно витала здесь в воздухе, а в сочетании с найденными Ровеной и Салазаром заклинаниями она укрывала этот поистине живописный уголок покрывалом невидимости. Ради интереса Годрик даже притащил группу своих приятелей-магглов, чтобы проверить насколько хорошо будет скрыт замок, который стремительно возводился здесь. Они пару дней блуждали вокруг, но так и не смогли приблизиться к строительству ближе, чем на дюжину миль. Люди уже выбились из сил, но их ноги, словно сами, уводили их в сторону. Когда Годрик рассказывал об этом остальным, Слизерин только хитро переглянулся с Ровеной.

Строительство шло полным ходом. После недолгих, но яростных споров было решено построить замок минимум с четырьмя башнями, для каждого из основателей. Прекрасно спевшиеся между собой Ровена и Салазар настояли и на обширных подземельях, и это было первое затруднение. Под выбранным для строительства местом находилась большая каменная плита, трудно поддающаяся обработке, ни один инструмент не мог с ней справится. Хельга уже пыталась убедить своих друзей в невозможности этого предприятия, Годрик вообще не мог разговаривать на эту тему спокойно, срываясь на непотребный крик. Выход нашла Ровена, она усовершенствовала рецепт своего ставшего уже знаменитым зелья, прожигающего все вокруг. Вместе с Слизерином они начертили план желаемых подземелий, и за пару дней было готово то, что вызывало раздражение уже не один месяц. Далее дело пошло быстрее.

Удивительно, но именно Годрик, почти не постаревший, только еще больше раздобревший, показал себя хорошим организатором. Его усилиями доставлялись нужные материалы, приглашались рабочие и возводились стены. Салазар же по-прежнему оставался отшельником, предпочитая возиться с бумагами, именно ему соратники были обязаны подробнейшими планами будущего строения. И теперь только нужно было следить за их исполнением, которое легло на хрупкие плечики их бестолковых тружеников.

А работяги были те ещё. Хельга где-то отыскала целое поселение странного народца — лемеров. Эти человекоподобные существа с серой кожей и большими глазами были истинными трудоголиками, но они никогда не умели вовремя останавливаться. Вот и в строительстве, когда они начинали делать кладку, они могли продолжать это вечно, если только не приходил кто-нибудь из магов и не направлял их усилия в иную плоскость. Слизерина они боялись до ужаса, Годрик вызывал их восхищение, но истинной хозяйкой они считали Хельгу, которая всячески опекала их.

Эти наивные и прилипчивые существа были словно дети, но при этом обладали большой магической силой, что позволяло им быстро выполнять любую работу. Практичная Ровена предложила оставить их в замке, когда тот будет достроен, в качестве не то слуг, не то обслуживавшего персонала. Лемеры, услышав это, обрадовались настолько, что удвоили свои силы по строительству. Теперь пришлось усиленно следить, чтобы они в порыве рвения не натворили чего-нибудь лишнего.

Мужчинам-магам приходилось почти безотлучно следить за порядком, и Салазар стал еще больше напоминать раздраженное привидение. Уставший и осунувшийся, он уже сам стал похож на лемера. Несколько раз Хельга пыталась заставить его отдохнуть, и даже пару раз ей это удавалось, но вновь разбуженный неразобравшимся в его планах Гриффиндором, он пресекал всякие попытки уложить его спать. Хмурый и злой, седовласый маг днем и ночью бродил по строительной площадке, подгоняя и без того быстро стоящих работяг. Когда, наконец, стены были возведены, а крыша заняла свое законное место, Салазар ушел в подземелья и несколько недель не появлялся оттуда, оставив остальных заниматься внутренним убранством.

Тут, наконец, пришел черед женщин показать себя. Ровена и Хельга, все это время практически не выползавшие из леса, где занимались высаживанием редких растений, получили в свое распоряжение целый дом, который нужно было привести в божеский вид. Команда лемеров на радостях переименованных в домовых эльфов, целыми днями убирала, мыла, шила, вязала, готовила, сколачивала мебель. Но даже все они не поспевали за двумя ведьмами, которые взялись за облагораживание своей школы. Когда, наконец, отдохнувший Слизерин вылез их своего убежища, он не узнал замок. Ровена с гордостью показала ему его новое жилище, оформленное в серебристо-зеленых тонах.

— Почему именно эти цвета? — поинтересовался он, оглядываясь вокруг.

— В тон твоим глазам и волосам, — легкомысленно пожала плечами ведьма.

Маг только и смог, что обнять подругу, слов не было. И вот теперь они все четверо стояли у озера и любовались на творение рук своих.

— Красиво! — вынесла Рейвенкло свой приговор.

— Мрачновато что-то! — покачал головой меднобородый маг.

— В конце концов, это ты выбрал это место, так что не критикуй наших строителей, — проворчал ему в ответ Салазар. — Вышло вполне удачно и надежно.

— Все получилось великолепно, — вторила ему маленькая ведьма, не давая Гриффиндору больше говорить ни слова. — Все готово для приема учеников, а это самое главное.

— И откуда они возьмутся? — пробасил обиженный Годрик.

— А вот отсюда, — и Хельга показала большую стопку писем. — Мы разошлем его по всем семьям, где имеются малолетние волшебники, и предложим им учиться здесь.

— Думаешь, кто-то откликнется? — подала голос Ровена.

— Кто-нибудь обязательно.

— Но школа должна иметь название, — снова подал свой голос Гриффиндор.

Все притихли захваченные врасплох этой мыслью. Салазар еще раз критически оглядел строение и негромко произнес.

— Мы назовем ее Хогвартс.

— Почему именно Хогвартс?

— А почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами маг, и все молча согласились с этим доводом.


	5. Факт пятый

— И какой год я говорю, что мне не нужны никакие поздравления? — седовласый маг раздраженно шипел своим коллегам, пока все ученики хлопали и топали, создавая так много раздражающего шума.

— Но Салазар… — пыталась возразить ему маленькая ведьма в коричневой мантии.

— Черт, я уже не раз говорил, что мне вполне хватило бы скромных посиделок с вами четырьмя… Кто-нибудь, заставьте их замолчать, пока я их не лишил голоса до завтрашнего утра!

— Дай тебе волю, они бы у тебя замолчали бы на весь срок обучения, — замети ему Годрик, посмеиваясь в свою длинную бороду, в меди которой уже кое-где поблескивали серебряные нити седины.

— Почему же, я бы позволил открыть им рты, чтобы ответить на заданный вопрос, но ведь когда их что-то спрашиваешь, они молчат, будто на них уже наложено проклятие.

— Так спроси то, что они знают.

— Я о том и говорю, что они ничего не знают, не умеют и не хотят знать и уметь. Особенно твои любимцы, бестолковы, как их наставник.

Годрик хотел что-то ответить, но Хельга пресекла их дальнейший спор.

— Все, хватит. Позже поговорите, не при детях. Салазар, — обратилась она к имениннику, — пир нужен не столько для тебя, сколь для нас всех. У детей должны быть в жизни праздники, да и мы не прочь развлечься, так что прекрати быть букой и дай нам повеселиться.

Слизерин не перестал хмуриться, но замолчал, отдавая бразды правления в руки ведьм, которые быстро организовали праздничное застолье с пирогами, а также сидром и сливочным пивом для старших учеников.

Вот уже несколько лет они работали в школе. Поначалу дело шло не так хорошо, как задумывалось. Родители неохотно отпускали своих чад учиться ворожбе. Потребовалось долгих пять лет, чтобы, наконец, школу признали, и ученики начали постепенно наполнять коридоры учебного заведения и обживать многочисленные комнаты. Первые годы маги учили лишь с пару дюжин детей, преимущественно сирот и многочисленных детей Годрика. Потом Слизерин и Рейвенкло совершили вояж по всем знатным, и не очень, магическим семействам, и вот уже на седьмой год работы у них было более сотни учеников. Первые выпускники, их знания и достижения, добавили известности школе среди волшебников. Но было одно качество, что отличало учеников Хогвартса — осторожность и скрытность по отношению к магглам. Они предпочитали затеряться между людьми, являя свои таланты исключительно в магическом обществе. Надо сказать, что это было мудро. Люди все чаще становились агрессивны по отношению к чародеям всех мастей, священники раздували истерию и ксенофобию. Даже Гриффиндор уже не мог защищать маггловское общество в целом, видя, что слова Салазара и пророчество Хельги начинают приобретать под собой почву. Это его злило, а потому баталии между ним и Слизерином становились все яростнее.

Еще одним камнем преткновения стали ученики, их отбор и те области знаний, что учителя пытались вдолбить в их головы.

Пока их было мало, они все получали равное внимание и воспитание от каждого из взрослых магов, но сейчас, когда их стало почти полторы сотни, четверке уже почтенных возрастом волшебников стало трудно охватить всех. Начали появляться любимчики, каждый из учителей отдавал предпочтение определенной группе студентов, пытаясь именно им передать большую часть своих знаний, пестуя, по его мнению, лучших. Только Хельга по-прежнему не делала различий, она одинаково приветливо относилась ко всем ученикам, пытаясь привить им любовь ко всему живому, а потому на ее уроках дети изучали растения, животных и медицину, оставив остальные магические дисциплины другим. Ровена находила удовольствие в зельях и трансфигурации, а потому именно под ее руководством ученики чаще всего получали огромное количество травм: зелья взрывались, испарялись, выкипали; превращения, производимые учениками, приводили к неожиданным эффектам. Но хуже всего приходилось Хаффлпафф и ее ученикам, которые практиковались в травологии и колдомедицине на своих же соучениках, когда те же предметы принимались вести колдуны. Надо сказать, что все маги, за исключением Хельги, предпочитали не зацикливаться на одном разделе, и студенты часто не знали, кто же будет вести следующие занятия и что же они будут проходить. В конце концов, эта путаница надоела всем и появилась необходимость в некоей систематизации, в общей программе. Именно об этом и велись разговоры все предыдущие этому вечера на протяжении последних двух месяцев.

Когда студенты, наконец, угомонились, и старшие увели малышей в спальни, могучая четверка смогла перебраться в общую гостиную. Небольшая круглая двухъярусная комната наверху одной из башен стала плацдармом для яростных споров, выяснения отношений, побед и поражений, местом, где решались самые важные и самые ничтожные проблемы Хогвартса.

— Для начала, я все же преподнесу приготовленный подарок Слизерину, — пробасил Годрик, доставая что-то из кармана мантии и ставя это на пол. Отойдя на пару шагов, он махнул палочкой и маленькая статуэтка начала увеличиваться, пока не достигла размеров взрослого человека. Она изображала человека, чье лицо напоминало скорее обезьянью морду, а жидкая бороденка достигала подола мантии и выступающих из-под него ступней.

— И кто это? — поинтересовался Слизерин, обходя статую вокруг.

— А тебе она никого не напоминает?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что это намек на меня?

— Ты умнее, чем кажешься.

— И ты считаешь, что мы похожи? — Именинник замер рядом со своим подарком, давая женщинам возможность рассмотреть и сравнить.

Сравнивать пришлось недолго: скульптура была выполнена по методу «от противного», ничего общего в чертах лица безбородого потомка римских завоевателей и этого обезьяноподобного монстра не находилось.

— На твоем месте, я ответила тем же и преподнесла Гриффиндору что-то столь же противное, — резюмировала свои наблюдения Ровена, а Хельга только покачала головой.

— Зато он пустой внутри и из него можно сделать тайник, — попытался оправдаться смущенный Годрик, на что получил всполох колючих глаз соперника.

— Ладно, — вмешалась Хаффлпафф, пока взгляды не переросли во что-нибудь более серьезное, — будет вам. Я тоже пришла с подарком.

Она достала из-под стола корзинку и откинула ткань, скрывающую содержимое. Там находилось огромное яйцо.

— Что это? — сунул свой любопытный нос меднобородый, за что получил тряпкой по этому самому носу.

— Не лезь!

Ведьма осторожно достала яйцо и легко переложила его в тонкие мужские ладони.

— Это же… — у Салазара не было слов. Он слышал тоненький голосок, доносящийся из-под скорлупы. Он пищал и звал маму. — Это же…

— Это василиск. Мы случайно нашли гнездо в Лесу, но рядом никого из взрослых. Убивать еще нерожденного я не могла, а потому решила принести тебе, в конце концов, ты ведь говоришь на парселтонге, а значит, сможешь помочь ему лучше.

— Ты притащила эту ядовитую тварь в дом, полный детей?! — изумился Гриффиндор.

— А ты хотел бы, чтобы я его убила? Я никого не стану убивать, кем бы это существо ни являлось.

— Если только оно не вынудит тебя, — раздался за их спинами спокойный женский голос. Ровена быстрым шагом подошла к коллегам. — Раздача подарков началась не так, как я задумывала. Что же, придется присоединяться к импровизации.

Женщина отбросила свою, такую же тяжелую как некогда, косу назад и протянула старинному другу сверток. Развернув его, была явлена свету необыкновенная переливающаяся ткань, она струилась и сияла, словно вобрав весь лунный свет и отблески многочисленных свечей.

— Какая красота!

— Накинь ее и ты поймешь, что это за красота.

Мантия из сверкающий ткани легла на плечи пораженного колдуна, и… его не стало.

— Невидимое заклинание.

— Ничего подобного, Годрик, это мантия-невидимка.

— Но для ее изготовления требуется кровь единорога, а она… — голос Хельги звучал глухо и отстранено.

— Не просто единорога, а обязательно темного единорога, — поправила ее колдунья.

— Убийство единорога несет в себе проклятие, — донес до их сведения нахмуренный Гриффиндор.

— Именно так, за исключением тех случаев, когда она взята с согласия самого единорога.

— Тебе удалось найти и уговорить темного единорога поделиться с тобой кровью? — мантия соскользнула на землю, и перед Ровеной оказалось непроницаемое лицо Слизерина.

— Да.

— И ты это сделала только затем, чтобы изготовить для меня подарок?

— Ну… — тут Ровена слегка замялась, — не совсем. Мне было интересно это сделать, при этом не заработав проклятия и тем самым не обесценив материю.

— Знания превыше всего? — в спокойном голосе прозвучали чуть слышные нотки сарказма.

— Как всегда, — парировала колдунья.

— И все равно, спасибо, — губы мужчины растянулись в улыбке, и он склонился к подруге, чтобы запечатлеть на ее щеке благодарственный поцелуй.

— Не вижу особой радости, — прошептала она, чуть повернув голову, чтобы их губы соприкоснулись. От этого невинного поцелуя в гостиной пронесся ветер, переворошивший страницы разложенных на столе книг, разбросавший по гостиной свитки, взметнувший подолы мантий и поднявший серебристо-серую ткань в воздух, откуда она плавно спланировала в руки своего хозяина.

— Что это было? — поинтересовался слегка обалдевший Годрик, пытавшийся пригладить свои жесткие упрямые вихры, торчавшие после такого происшествия в разные стороны.

— Это был Поцелуй мага, — пояснила ему маленькая ведьма, с улыбкой наблюдавшая за его действиями, смотреть же на своих коллег ей было сейчас неудобно.

— Что за Поцелуй мага?

— Неуч, — тихо рассмеялся виновник этого урагана местного масштаба. — Поцелуй мага — это способ передать часть своей силы, а иногда и знаний другому. Чем сильнее маг или чем больше сил он пытается передать, тем «разрушительнее» могут быть сопровождающие этот процесс явления.

— А если в этот… Поцелуй силы вкладывают двое сильных магов?

— Не прошло и полтораста лет, как ты научился задавать правильные вопросы, — не смог не уколоть соперника Салазар. — Тут зависит от того, что пытаются сделать эти маги. Сейчас, например, мы просто поблагодарили друг друга, практически ничего не вкладывая сюда, кроме эмоций. Результаты ты видишь.

Гриффиндор еще раз огляделся вокруг. Хельга уже собирала разбросанные свитки, а ее подруга с помощью магии чинила некоторые из упавших и разбившихся вещиц.

— Не хотел бы я быть поблизости, когда вы начнете обмениваться более «тяжелыми» эмоциями.

— Думаю, никто бы не захотел, — поддержала его Хаффлпафф.

— Какой же ты все же простак, — поддел удивленного коллегу сереброволосый колдун.

— Шут гороховый, — вскипел тот.

— Прекрати клокотать, волдырь на теле человечества, — ответил ему тем же Слизерин.

— Может, прекратите? — попыталась вмешаться Ровена.

— Не смей меня успокаивать, маятник! Кого ты опять будешь поддерживать?

— Равновесие, — хладнокровно ответила ему ведьма, но глаза ее при этом недобро сверкнули.

— Хватит! — прикрикнула на них Хаффлпафф.

— Сейчас твои уловки не пройдут, дважды на одни грабли не наступают, — ответил ей Салазар.

— Заткнись, гнида!

— Может и гнида, но умная, в отличие от тебя!

— Тощая скотина!

— Толстяк!

— Ничтожество!

Перебранка набирала обороты, мужчины распалились так, что даже усилия обоих ведьм не могли их теперь остановить. Попав под горячую руку, и они должны были выслушать о себе много интересного. Хельге припомнили все прошлые попытки примирить соперников и все женские уловки, на которые она при этом шла. Ровена отказалась обладательницей «эксцентричного склада ума, жестокосердной тварью, для которой люди — только объект опытов». В какой-то момент, стены задрожали, и откуда-то сверху из-под высокого потолка послышался голос, который кричал: «Олух! Пузырь! Остаток! Уловка!». Эти четыре слова повторялись снова и снова, голос то затухал, то превращался в рев, исходил плачем и заливался звонким смехом.

— Что это?

— Не знаю.

— Кто это наколдовал?

— Не знаю.

— Точно не я.

— Послушайте…

— Признавайся, твоя работа?

— Да, послушайте…

— Я тут не при чем!

— Замолчите! — наконец, закричала Хаффлпафф, и все смолкли, даже незнакомый голос. — А теперь слушайте.

Все прислушались.

В замке что-то происходило. Слышались глухие звуки, что-то двигалось, шелестело, шуршало. Что-то происходило в коридорах, на лестницах и даже в этой самой гостиной. Словно до сего момента они находились в мертвом пространстве, которое вдруг ожило и вздохнуло полной грудью.

— Я правильно понимаю…? — седовласый маг подошел к стене и приник к ней ухом.

— Судя по всему, да, — Ровена опустилась на колени и, закрыв глаза, дотронулась ладонями до пола.

— Он ожил, — голос рыжего мага понизился до чуть слышного шепота.

— Да. Именно. Мы пробудили его. Мы пробудили Хогвартс, — с улыбкой ответила ему и остальным Хельга. — Мы вложили в него столько сил, столько магии, столько от нас самих, что он проснулся.

Маги вышли из гостиной, чтобы посмотреть на творение рук своих, чтобы поприветствовать свой Дом, свое детище, свой Хогвартс.


	6. Факт шестой

— Простите, я опоздал, — произнес Годрик Гриффиндор, буквально влетая в гостиную, где его уже дожидались коллеги. — Я опять запутался в лестницах.

Его возмущение лишь вызвали улыбки на лицах магов.

С тех пор, как Хогвартс ожил, он, как маленький ребенок, игрался с его обитателями. Лестницы хаотично перемещались, зачастую совершенно невовремя, появлялись и исчезали комнаты, некоторые из помещенных сюда статуй начали бродить по коридорам и пугать студентов. И еще замок решил обзавестись собственным привидением и пригласил сюда на жительство призрак неупокоенного жреца-друида, и, судя по всему, не собирался на этом останавливаться. Хельга успокаивала Годрика тем, что со временем все придет в норму, что новорожденный просто пробует свои силы.

— Думаю, до этого времени мы просто не доживем, — ворчал в ответ Гриффиндор, на что получал согласное покачивание головой.

Хогвартс действительно вел себя, как любопытный мальчишка, стремился к общению и шалил, иногда поболе иных студентов. Слушался он только Слизерина, признавая его авторитет, что очень обижало рыжего мага.

— Ну, почему так происходит? — жаловался он женщинам. — Я приложил не меньше сил, чем этот змееуст, для создания этого неблагодарного дома, а он вечно норовит сыграть со мной какую-нибудь шутку.

Женщины смеялись над его сетованиями и говорили, что он стареет, раз это начало его задевать. У ведьм же особых проблем с собственным домом не возникало, хотя было видно, что Хельгу замок любит просто до обожания. Ее любовь ко всему живому сделало этот уголок убежищем для исчезающих магических существ. С каждым годом все дальше распространялись вести о Хогвартсе, и каждый год в Лесу прибавлялось обитателей, многие из которых были опасны. Гриффиндор взялся за наведение порядка и потому большую часть своего свободного времени проводил там. Вот и сейчас, чтобы встретиться с ним, пришлось посылать сову. Коричневая неясыть по имени Олле фактически стала личным письмоносцем Гриффиндора, мотаясь в Лес и обратно с завидной регулярностью. Сегодня предстояло решить важный вопрос для дальнейшего развития магии в целом и Хогвартса в частности, и присутствие четвертого мага-основателя было необходимо.

— Что у нас происходит? — задал традиционный уже вопрос Годрик, стаскивая с головы остроконечную шляпу.

— У нас происходят магглы, — просветил его седовласый колдун.

Вопросительный взгляд голубых глаз устремился в сторону женщин.

— В семьях урожденных магглов начали появляться маги, — пояснила ему ситуацию Ровена.

— И что?

— А то, что они тоже претендуют на место в нашей школе, — голос Салазара был раздраженный и злой. — Этого нельзя допустить.

— Почему?

— Потому что они магглы, — последовал ответ, который, казалось, должен был все объяснить.

— Все равно не понимаю, в чем проблема?

— С одной стороны, — пояснила ему ситуацию расстроенная Хельга, — они имеют магические силы, которыми мы должны научить их управлять, тем более что сделать это некому. С другой, Салазар в чем-то прав, они — люди, воспитанные своим обществом и святой церковью, и пускать их в это защищенное от расовой вражды место… может быть чревато последствиями.

Пауза затянулась, каждый думал о своем, пытаясь осознать вышесказанное.

— Ровена, а ты что думаешь? — спросил Гриффиндор, не ожидая в целом ничего хорошего, памятуя о ее отношение к магглам, но ответ его удивил, как собственно и его противника.

— Я согласна допустить магглорожденных в Хогвартс и учить их всему, что знаю. Только, — сделала она драматическую паузу, чтобы увидеть изумленно-вопросительные взгляды, которые требовали от ее немедленного ответа. — Только, если они будут этого достойны.

— И как ты это узнаешь?

— Думаю, моих способностей хватит, чтобы распознать тех из них, кто стремится к постижению знаний.

— Хельга?

— Думаю, мы можем рискнуть, в конце концов, кто не захочет учиться, тот и проигнорирует приглашение, а кто приедет, тот научиться понимать наш мир и, значит, перестанет видеть в нем угрозу.

— Разумно. Салазар?

— Доводы логичны, но я против. Здесь должны учиться только дети чистокровных магических семейств. Если мы допустим магглорожденных сюда, мы рискуем, что у нас появиться еще больше полукровок, — существ, чуждых и тем и другим.

— Наоборот, они принадлежат к обоим мирам, и может быть именно в них наше спасение, — спокойно возразила ему Хельга.

— В конце концов, дворняжки чаще умнее своих чистокровных сородичей.

— Ровена, это цинично.

— Зато истинно. Мне глубоко все равно, кем по происхождению будет мой последователь, но он должен быть умен и знающ, чтобы стать великим магом.

— А вы что хотите от своих учеников? — поинтересовалась Хельга.

— Они в первую очередь должны быть отважны, — ответил Годрик.

— Рассудительны, хитры, расчетливы — это залог выживания и власти в нашем мире, — парировал Салазар.

— Качества, редко сочетаемые в одном человеке в равных пропорциях.

— Что ты хочешь сказать, Ровена?

— Что у нас столько учеников, а с приходом магглорожденных их станет еще больше, а нас всего четверо.

— Она хочет сказать, — развила эту мысль Хаффлпафф, — что нам придется их как-то делить, по какому-то признаку, иначе жизнь Хогвартса превратиться в хаос.

— Трудно справляться с большим количеством студентов одновременно, возникают проблемы с размещением, в одних спальнях уже по дюжине человек, в других максимум по двое.

— Еще бы, кто хочет селиться в подземельях, кроме подхалимов этого змеерожденного?!

— Лучше уж жить свободно в подземельях, чем ютиться в башне, где уже и яблоку некуда упасть, — парировал Салазар.

— Не начинайте, — устало попросила их Хельга, — мы об этом и говорим. Мы дошли до того, что мы должны разделить учеников на четыре Дома, каждый из которых будет находиться на попечении одного из нас.

— И значит, каждый из нас будет иметь возможность воспитывать наиболее ценных последователей, — закончила мысль практичная колдунья.

— Я так понимаю, они договорились, — Годрик и Салазар удивленно переглянулись.

— Мне это не очень по вкусу, но в этом есть разумное зерно, — ответила им Хельга. — Мы не делим школу, мы просто пытаемся навести в ней порядок, организовать нашу работу и жизнь.

— А как мы намерены распределять детей, по, как вы говорите, Домам? Только по прошествии времени начинают проявляться их таланты, а когда они приезжают к нам, они все лишь щенки, оторванные от материнской груди.

— В коем веке у ирландца разумный довод, — неожиданно поддержал его Слизерин.

— Вот это мы и должны придумать.

Снова возникла пауза, которая на этот раз затянулась надолго. Ровена вызвала эльфов, и ожидание решения сопровождалось ароматом любимого ею чая. Хельга тихо попивала тыквенный сок и молчала. Когда они с Ровеной обсуждали их положение, она видела возможную катастрофичность этих решений. Не нужно быть пророком, чтобы догадаться, что уж если знающие друг друга не одно десятилетие и работающие вместе Годрик и Салазар очень редко могли договориться и ни дня не могли прожить не поругавшись, то чего ждать от их последователей.

Ведьма жила достаточно долго, чтобы понимать, что с течением времени все их идеи будут утрированы и тогда соперничество Домов может вылиться в настоящие схватки, кои и сейчас иногда случались между учениками. Но она не могла не принять логику доводов Ровены, которую считала самой разумной и практичной из них четверых. Кроме того, Рейвенкло поделилась с ней другим своим соображением, которое было и вовсе далеко от общепринятой морали, но могло помочь в дальнейшем примирить оба мира, мир магов и обыкновенных людей. Но вот методы достижения…

— Я придумал, — прервал ее размышления Гриффиндор. Он положил на стол свою шляпу и провозгласил: — Мы сотворим волшебную вещицу, и она станет сортировать неофитов по врожденным качествам. И происходить это будет независимо от наших личных пристрастий, а только согласно тем требованиям, которые мы в нее заложим.

— И каким же?

— Мы их уже не раз обозначали. Вы готовы?

Четыре палочки поднялись, четыре голоса начали плести вязь заклинаний, наделяя обычный головной убор разумом, интуицией и ясновидением, сконцентрированных на одной лишь задаче: увидеть внутренние качества человека и озвучить его внутренние пристрастия.

Это было рождением нового сильного артефакта, названного Сортировочной Шляпой. Она поселилась в гостиной, до того момента, когда была явлена ожидающему ее миру.


	7. Факт седьмой

Хельга сидела на берегу озера и любовалась лунными бликами на темной глади воды. Ей необходимо было уйти, чтобы отдохнуть от постоянных дрязг, которые грозили превратить обыденность в кошмар. Несколько лет тому назад в Хогвартс впервые прибыли магглорожденные маги — это были даже не полукровки, а неизвестно почему появившиеся в семьях обычных людей, не имевших ранее никаких магических способностей, дети. Ровена сделала предположение, что чем больше священники и общество пытается бороться с проявлением «дьявольского» в своей жизни, тем чаще начинают проявляться латентные способности.

В принципе не секрет, что волшебники и люди имеют одни корни, просто одни сумели когда-то развить свои таланты, а другим это не было дано. Магическое сообщество целиком вышло из тех, кого теперь презрительно называли магглами. Ровена одна из первых задумалась над этим и начала проводить некоторые исследования. Хельга не была довольна шагами своей подруги, больно уж циничен был ее подход, подход истинного ученого, который подавляет свои чувства и эмоции во имя высшей цели.

Но это не самое главное, что беспокоило чародейку на сегодняшний день, в конце концов, это все дело будущего. А сейчас ее как никогда волновало настоящее. Противоречия, бывшие и ранее камнем преткновения в отношении двух мужчин-магов, теперь стали настолько жесткими, что все дело, ради которого они собрались здесь, могло разлететься в течение нескольких минут.

Хаффлпаффцы, как теперь называли подопечных Хельги, лечили своих соучеников, которые не преминули встрять в конфликт своих наставников, и совершенствовали свои знания, но это было неправильно. Хельга понимала, что во избежание краха всего их дела один из двух должен уйти, но она не могла себя заставить выбрать кого-нибудь, встать на чью-либо сторону.

Полная тяжелых размышлений она направилась обратно в замок. Переступив порог, Хельга сразу же почувствовала гнетущую атмосферу, какое-то беспокойство клубилось подобно туману, накрывая всех с головой. Быстрым шагом женщина направилась к общей гостиной. Преодолев лестницу, она увидела в маленьком коридорчике массивную фигуру Гриффиндора, подпирающего стену.

— Что происходит?

— Змееуст узнал, что она скрыла от него существование сына, — прошептал тот в ответ.

Хельга испуганно взглянула на мужчину.

Когда они только приступили к строительству, подруги стали проводить времени больше, чем все предыдущие годы. Тогда-то Хельга и узнала о том, что у Салазара и Ровены родился ребенок, наследник, коего так жаждал Слизерин. Но Ровена скрыла его рождение ото всех, — с ее нелюдимым образом жизни это было нетрудно. Тогда же она и задумалась над своей программой «выведения великого мага, обладающего исключительными способностями». Ученый в очередной раз взял верх над женщиной.

Но Салазар… Ему не повезло — единственный и любимый сын умер в младенчестве, а две дочери от разных матерей разочаровали его. Узнать спустя столько лет, что у тебя есть живой и здоровый наследник, понять, что женщина, которой он доверял, обманула его… Хельга с еще большим испугом посмотрела на Гриффиндора. А что если и он…

Но мужчина не обратил внимания на ежившуюся, как от холода, подругу, целиком увлеченный происходящим за закрытыми дверями.

А оттуда доносился такой грохот, как будто грозовая туча обосновалась в башне и метала мириады молний, сопровождая их неистовым громом. В редких паузах был еле слышен мужской голос, от которого волосы вставали дыбом, и хотелось запрятаться подальше, лучше всего под землю.

— Как ты могла?!!… Мой наследник!… Ты предала меня!! Нет, предала нас!

Вдруг с «поля сражения» послышался звук, равный взрыву нескольких дюжин петард. Вздрогнули стены, что-то зазвенело внизу, весь Хогвартс словно содрогнулся.

— Я знал, что Салазара нельзя злить, но к его темпераменту привыкаешь, а вот после вспышки ярости этой последовательницы Гаргоны, мы будем собирать змееуста по камешкам, — откомментировал происходящее Гриффиндор. — Пойду, полюбуюсь на это отрадное зрелище.

Но не успел он взяться за ручку, как пол под ним завибрировал, словно началось землетрясение, это продолжалось с минуту и так же неожиданно стихло, как и началось. В наступившей тишине резко прозвучал мужской голос:

— Да и пусть катится этот змеерожденный куда подальше! Мы найдем другого преподавателя получше и посговорчивее этой обезьяноподобной морды! Как ты думаешь, Седерик нам подойдет?

Хельга смотрела на говорившего Годрика сначала изумленно, но с каждым словом ее лицо становилось спокойнее, словно ничего необычного не происходило.

— Может быть. Нужно будет поговорить с Ровеной, узнать ее мнение.

С этим маги и удалились и уже не видели, как позади приоткрылась дверь и показалась растрепанная женская голова.

— И что это было? — с этим вопросом она повернулась к своему оппоненту, который выглядел отнюдь не лучше.

— Хотелось бы и мне это знать, ты меня узнаешь?

— А что, не должна была?

— В том то и дело, что не должна.

В карих глазах колдуньи мелькнуло понимание.

— Ты наложил заклятие забвения?

— Нет, только чуть подкорректировал память.

— У всех?

— У всех.

— Как тебе это удалось?

— Хогвартс может усиливать заклинания, а я его об этом настойчиво попросил.

— И кого они теперь будут помнить?

— Того монстра, что некогда подарил этот вульгарный ирландец.

— Зачем тебе это нужно было?

— Кто-то должен был уйти, лучше уж я. Теперь я могу быть полностью свободен. А сейчас ответь и ты мне, почему на тебя не подействовало заклинание?

— Скорее всего, потому что давно не обращаю внимания на твою внешность, я вижу твою сущность и как-то мирюсь с ней. Поверь, я всегда узнаю тебя, — легкая улыбка осветила ее лицо, на секунду преображая его, делая таким же привлекательным как в молодости.

— Значит, мне от тебя не скрыться? — улыбнулся ей в ответ Салазар.

— Нет, Салли, уже нет.

— Но я все равно еще зол на тебя.

— Это твое право. Но я не буду каяться ни в чем.

— Где он, Ровена, где мой сын?

— Наш сын находится в очень хорошей семье, где ему дали любовь и тепло, так необходимые ребенку, и у него теперь свой дом, в который он с радостью возвращается. Поверь, это лучший вариант для него.

— А как же твоя программа «Дорогу Великим»? Или все же материнский инстинкт превыше?

— Не приписывай мне достоинств, которых у меня нет. Я тщеславна и рассчитываю, что будущий повелитель мира будет иметь значительную часть моей крови и моих талантов.

— Это значит и моих, — губы мужчины снова растянулись в улыбке, чтобы снова он смог увидеть ее отблеск на других губах.

— А куда я теперь от тебя денусь!

Улыбка помрачнела и исчезла. Слизерин развернулся и пошел к выходу.

— Куда ты теперь?

— Я найду своего сына, а затем покину этот остров и переберусь на материк. Одного Хогвартса будет мало для огромного магического мира.

С этими словами великий маг, один из четверки основателей Хогвартса, скрылся за дверью. Ровена устало опустилась в кресло и прошептала.

— Ты не найдешь его там, чтобы найти, требовалось остаться.


	8. Эпилог

Две тени скользили вне времени и пространства. Они были стремительны и легки, что было необычно для этого сумрачного мира. Большинство обитателей двигалось тяжело, словно в тумане. Попадая сюда, они сначала пытались осознать произошедшее с ними, с разной степенью успеха, затем, с течением времени, они засыпали, просыпаясь лишь тогда, когда там, в мире живых, кто-то вспоминал о них. Но из каждого правила бывают исключения.

— Мы опаздываем, — прошелестел голос одной из теней.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Вы опоздали.

— Не ворчи. Кто сегодня выбирал место?

— Хельга.

— Это и заметно.

Туман рассеялся, и робкий луч восходящего солнца отразился в каплях росы на листьях деревьев, окруживших небольшую поляну. Из кусочков тумана соткались практически невидимые кресла, а которых и расположились старинные друзья.

— Красиво, совсем не похоже на ту страшную залу с охотничьими трофеями, которой мы должны были довольствоваться в прошлый раз.

— Ты вечно чем-то недоволен, Салазар, — чуть обиженно ответил ему Гриффиндор.

Его голос, практически неузнаваемый для некогда знавших его, отзвучал в лесу и стих, давая людям насладиться пробуждением природы.

Молодая, легкая, ясноокая Хельга, всем своим видом олицетворявшая весну, кормила пичугу с руки и поглядывала в сторону Годрика, пытавшегося приспособится к еле ощутимому сидению.

Этот мир был благосклонен к своим обитателям, которые хотели тут жить. Только тут Ровена осознала, что такое не считаться ни со временем, ни с обстоятельствами. Все же иногда стоит умереть, чтобы понять, что такое жизнь.

— …чтобы понять, что такое жизнь.

— О чем ты?

— Да я тут размышляла о том, что мы живем сейчас более полной жизнью, чем большинство тех, кто считается живым.

— Кстати, о живых, как там наши потомки? — Годрик единственный, кому не удавалось почувствовать в человеке голос своей крови.

Салазар и Ровена переглянулись, и звонкий смех вознесся к кронам деревьев. Хельга довольно улыбнулась, именно такой искренней радости не хватало ее друзьям при жизни.

— Они превосходны, — Салазар откинул прядь черных волос упавшую на лицо и сверкнул зеленью своих малахитовых глаз. — Разве ты их не чувствуешь?

— Все же ты не меняешься, за столько веков так и остался поганцем, — окончательно обиделся Гриффиндор.

— Ну, посуди сам, — ответила ему Ровена, — разве у тебя не прибавилось сил? А силы и жажду действия нам дают не только воспоминания живых, но и наши потомки, многочисленные внуки наши пра-пра-правнуков.

— Значит твоя программа «Дорогу Великим!» работает?

— Еще как! Должен признать, что это была хорошая идея.

— Змеерожденный признал свою ошибку! Скоро конец света!

— Простак научился язвить, Армагеддон неизбежен.

— Один-один! — констатировала Хельга. — А теперь, может, откроешь тайну, как тебе удается следить за выполнением своих грандиозных планов?

— Хогвартс.

— Хогвартс? — раздалось два изумленных возгласа, Слизерин наслаждался их удивлением, даже больше, чем кареглазая колдунья.

— Конечно. Он единственный, кто имеет время и возможность это делать, кроме того, ему, как всякому разумному существу, нужна в жизни цель.

— А что будет, когда он достигнет ее? — в голосе Хельги прозвучала нотка беспокойства.

— Нет предела совершенству, — успокоил ее Салазар.

— Все это интересно, но я хочу услышать, что же там сейчас происходит, — заметил Годрик.

— Начнем с того, что в Хогвартсе появился Наследник…

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в октябре 2003 г.


End file.
